


When Saturday Comes

by Jems (Lesa)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Blending, Canon Related, F/M, Post-Canon, canon mashup, leans more towards manga than anime, the doom tree arc did though, the season r breakup didn't happen here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesa/pseuds/Jems
Summary: After everything, it seems things have settled down, life is "normal" for all the guardians. Years have passed since Galaxia, they've grown up, moved on with their lives. They're waiting, knowing that Neo-Tokyo is coming. It's coming soon, Usagi is 21, she should be getting pregnant shortly...but will she? A new evil appears, and things...change. Is Neo-Tokyo their future after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my posting of a Facebook started fanfic, from the group "In the Name of the Moon" where I moderate as Luna. This little fic is one of my weekly segments #storytimesaturdays, along with a suggestion-driven drabble (#cattales) that I'm also going to put up. This entire fic actually started as one of those drabbles. If anyone's interested in joining, we're always taking new members! It's a private group, but if you PM me here with your name, I can get you in. :) We're a lot of fun, very chill, work appropriate, and who doesn't want more Sailor Moon in their Facebook feed?
> 
> Title is taken from Def Leppard's "When Saturday Comes" mostly for the Saturday reference. Footnotes will abound for clarification reasons. This particular chapter is chapter 1 and chapter 2 of the story on Facebook, then everything else is going to be posted on here, then linked to Facebook.
> 
> Reviews fuel me!

_August 1, 2014_

He leaned back against the elevator wall, rolling both shoulders separately, then together in a huge shrug. The pop and crack of tendons sounded loud to him, but quiet in the stillness of the metal box. Mamoru leaned back, enjoying the chill metal through his clothing on the short two floor trip. It might be better to get Usako to just give him an ice pack rather than a massage tonight. Clinical had been brutal today: nothing like having to stop doing observation to help with a large male patient instigating a scalpel-wielding Code Grey when the entire medical team on the floor was all women the size of his wife.

He’d helped, felt compelled to, against what was supposed to be all the protocols. He knew he wouldn’t get hurt, unlike any of them. Mamoru had just held him down until one of the nurses managed to get a sedative into him. His magik had tried to take over, make sure he actually healed the man, but he managed to hold that back, mostly. There should’ve been bruises where he’d held the man down, but there hadn’t been. At least the man wouldn’t remember any of it, due to the sedative. He’d gotten a bit scolded by the hospital security team and his advisor for it, but ah well. The worst punishment his advisor came up with was adding to his observation hours; he was proud that he was too promising a student for them to do anything else.

The elevator door slid open with the familiar ding, letting him walk down the carpeted hall to his apartment door. Papers had gone out yesterday about the intent to recarpet the hall next week. They needed to remind Luna, have her go stay with Ami for a few days so she wouldn’t be bothered by the racket. He fumbled his key into the lock, unaccountably tired in the face of the extra two hours of standing on his feet while getting scolded for acting before the security team could get there. There hadn’t been any worried texts from Usagi about his being late for dinner, but maybe her charity meeting had run late, or she’d fallen asleep.

Their front door opened with the same creak he made sure it always had, for all of their sakes. Better to know someone was coming in than be constantly jumpy about a silent door not warning about impending visitors. A mix of wonderful smells took over his nose as he stepped inside - garlic, onions, tomato, browned meat - his stomach rumbling in approval.

“Usako?” Mamoru called, setting down his briefcase and toeing off his shoes, exchanging them for the Tuxedo Mask house slippers Minako had gotten him as part of her wedding present. No greeting back, even as he heard the sound of her own house slippers on tile in the kitchen. She didn’t seem to react to his walking down the hall, nor even the sight of him as he peeked into the kitchen. He couldn’t help but grin as he caught sight of her. She was bent over the stove, bunny patterned skirt swinging as she twitched her hips to whatever song was playing over her headphones. Probably Minako’s latest album, Luna had begged her to stop playing it over the stereo on Monday, something about the backbeats for a couple songs hurting her ears.

“Usako?” He tried again, leaning against the kitchen counter. Still nothing. He looked over at Luna lounging on the island separating the kitchen from the living room, raising a finger to his mouth to hush her as she started to call for Usagi. Mamoru crept over to his wife, standing just barely behind her. He waited until she put down the pink slotted spoon she’d been stirring the pasta with to hug her, not wanting to splash boiling water everywhere. He thoroughly enjoyed her surprised yelp, if not the volume of it right in his ear.

“Mamo-chan!” She turned in his arms to return the hug, pink earbuds tugged out of her ears to hear his heartbeat. Usagi pulled back after a moment fleeting enough for her rose perfume to wind into his nose, soothing him. “What - your face!” His tender princess gently touched the bruise he’d had to leave on his cheek from the one swing the patient had gotten in, so lightly it didn’t even hurt.

“I’m fine, Usako. Just a patient,” he consoled her, leaning down to brush a kiss across her lips. “The Italian smells delicious.”

“It’s just sauce from a jar,” she confessed, sinking back to her heels. “I was going to try to make it from scratch, but then the meeting ran late, and I didn’t want to mess it up if I didn’t have time to fix it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect,” he consoled her. “Just let me shower really fast, then I’ll set the table, okay?” She nodded, turning back to the pasta with a determined expression. Mamoru took as fast a shower as he was able, letting his hair drip onto the collar of his tee shirt as he padded back into the kitchen. He took the silverware and grated cheese out onto the little glass table they’d added to the balcony when they’d gotten married. It was unusually cool out today, so it certainly was nice enough to eat outside despite being the beginning of August.

Once they both were seated, she listened with wide eyes as he told her about his day, doing his best to gloss over the unruly patient. Hers had certainly been more enjoyable than his, he’d found out quickly as dinner continued. The orphanage fundraiser was going wonderfully. He knew she wanted to take all of them away from there - hell, he wanted to take them all away from there - but like so many of the orphanages, their parents still maintained rights[1]. The moment any child, whatever age, whatever gender, came through his old orphanage in a situation like his own: no parents to hold onto their parental rights, no alive family to both have rights but not want the child, then they’d have a child, even before Chibi-Usa. He wanted that, and it had been clear since she had started helping out with the charity once they’d been married that so did she.

“Oh! I ran into Naru in the grocery store,” she said, tearing him from his maudlin thoughts. “She moved back to Juuban, she’s going to try to open up the family jewelry store again. There’s a perfect empty storefront right next to Mako’s bakery! Can we go visit Mako tomorrow morning? I want to help her, ah, well -” Usagi broke off, blue eyes huge as her brain caught her mouth, and he grinned into his water glass. She was planning something for his birthday at the last minute again, and only had tomorrow to do it, with his birthday on Sunday. “You don’t have class tomorrow morning, do you?” She had _never_ sounded so hopeful he had class.

“No, I’ve got tomorrow and Sunday free,” he murmured, putting down his water glass and pushing his glasses up his nose. “Do you want to go see Makoto without me?”

“No!” He finished off the last bite on his plate as she continued, taking pleasure in her passion and very presence. “It’s date day, if you’re off, and I don’t want us to miss a minute of it!”

“Then I’ll come with, and do my best to give you ladies some time to yourselves, if Makoto even has time to talk to us with the morning rush,” he remarked, looking over at Luna where she was cleaning her whiskers after daintily finishing off her own dinner.

“Oh no, you two lovebirds go on without me,” the Mauian said as she realized he was looking at her, putting down her paw. “I’ve got plans of my own, and they involve watching that wondrous Jeremy Wade[2] and the very large fish he catches.” Uh-huh.

“Usako, isn’t Minako due back in a few days?” _There_ went the Mauian ears, perking straight up. His wife smiled, all dimples as she caught the movement.

“Yeah, she and Artemis are due back from her tour on Tuesday.”

“Do you want to invite the girls all over for dinner later in the week? If they can make it, I mean,” he added, thinking of Ami’s school schedule and Makoto’s bakery hours. “Or at least Naru, it’s got to be hard being back here with everyone she knew from high school and university back in Osaka.” She blossomed at his words.

“Sure!” He knew he had tacitly just agreed to having all of the inner guardians and her middle school best friend in their small apartment for what would amount to an adult sleepover, but it made her happy. Mamoru always wanted to make her happy.

After they cleaned up the table and the dishes, putting the remaining pasta in the refrigerator to have as lunch or dinner tomorrow, they made their way to the couch. Tacit agreement had them not sitting in the living room watching the news as they might have otherwise, instead curling up next to each other with the latest shojo manga for her and a new fantasy novel for him, soft icepack across his shoulders. That same wordless agreement had them getting ready for bed at his first yawn. He burrowed his nose into her hip when they got settled, slinging his arm over her legs as she stayed awake, finishing her manga in the light of the bedside lamp. Dimly Mamoru felt every twitch she made as she kept reading, and the much larger movements as she turned off the lamp and slid down to spoon against his front.  
“G’night, love you,” he slurred, barely catching her giggled response as dreams took him.

\--

_August 2, 2014_

Usagi woke him with a smirk and her hands in places that he’d only dreamed about when they’d first started dating. After thoroughly enjoying the start to his weekend, he had helped her to the shower, mulling on her promise that she had something even better planned for his birthday tomorrow. After a mutual shower, he’d left her to decide what she was going to wear to go see Makoto, pulling on his clothes with less abject care of how he looked in order to get their breakfast started. With their mutual metabolisms, it wasn’t fair on Makoto to go to her bakery with both of them starving, even if she did enjoy taking the time to make them her test subjects for new creations. A simple mess of scrambled eggs and English muffins would do them for breakfast, he decided as he got the water for hot chocolate on the stove and the coffee maker started. While those were warming he went and lit a stick of incense at the family altar, the sadness that he had barely known his parents or grandparents a well-worn friend by now. Sharper these days was missing Usagi’s grandparents, but their pictures had joined his familiar ones on the altar years ago now.

A soft hand on his shoulder as he finished his daily duty had him looking back up at his wife, who gave him a smile and his first mug of coffee. They went back to breakfast preparations quietly, eggs fluffing up under his fork as she busied herself with browning the muffins in the toaster, cutting up some fruit and draining her own cup of hot chocolate. His second cup of coffee turned into a mocha as they ate, and chatted of inconsequential things. Five more minutes of work made sure that Luna was fed for the day, fried fish and her own little plate of Mauian-safe seasoned eggs. Usagi assured them both that the feline was aware of her bounty before they left.

The walk to Makoto’s bakery was quiet, both of them just enjoying the sounds of the city as it woke around them. While the sun had been up for several hours, and many businesspeople already were at work, this was a day off for the children, meaning despite the heat the playgrounds they passed were crowded with laughing and shouting. _La Vie en Rose_ came up in front of them like some sort of pink-tinted dream, the bakery’s white and pink coloring standing out amid the two closed, dark storefronts on either side.

Makoto looked over at them as the bell chimed when the door opened, sparing them a smile through the kitchen window, even as her salesgirl was busy serving another customer. It wasn’t too crowded, for ten in the morning on a Saturday, just two other people beyond them. Makoto was on a mission, it seemed, coming right out to them and letting the other woman handle the other customers.

“What brings you two here on a beautiful day like this?” Her voice held just enough censure to make him feel he had missed something, or at least not been told the entire story.  
“I need help,” his wife murmured, shooting him a sideways glance. Makoto nodded, and said nothing else. Mamoru stepped away to grant them privacy in terms of planning his own birthday celebration, busying himself with staring at the updated decor. His birthday surprise would likely be some form of a chocolate cake, not that he minded that in the slightest. Usagi knew what he liked, and by now so did Makoto. They’d put up more pictures, he realized, of her year in France when she’d met her business partner. The other woman would likely end up in his apartment when Usagi organized the sleepover towards the end of the week, he thought idly as he looked at the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower side by side with a picture of Makoto, elbows deep in some sort of dough.

“Mamoru, come here,” Makoto called over to him, leaning around the kitchen doorway. “I need a third opinion, you know how she loves everything.” He shook his head, grateful that the bakery was empty when she made that pronouncement. It was at least true, his Usako did love everything that her friend made. Not that he thought anything was wrong with his wife’s opinions in this way, Makoto made absolutely delicious food. He ambled over, curious if he was about to try his birthday cake early.

“I’m trying to offer something different for the Bon festival[3],” Makoto was explaining as he got to the designated guest area of the kitchen, well away from any sort of food preparation. “It will need to be made in small batches, but I can’t deny the effect is going to be well worth it,” she grinned at them both as she dimmed the lights, then returned unerringly to her stove. They could all still see well enough for the dimming to just be for effect as she tilted the pan she had on the flame, catching what was inside it on fire. Usagi squealed with excitement over his gasp, and he knew full well that was the response Makoto had been hoping for. The baker poured the still-flaming liquid into two bowls and went back to the lights.

“Cherries Jubilee[4],” she proclaimed as she set the small dishes of ice cream and dark, caramelized cherries in front of them. “Wait until it stops burning, then dig in.” They both did so as she went back to her regular duties, checking in with them when she had the next round of pastries in the oven. “I think I’ll serve it with some cake or a pastry for the actual festival,” she admitted. “Lily requested something that reminded her of her grandmother.”

“It’ll be a hit,” Mamoru told her honestly, grateful that the alcohol he could just barely taste under the sugar wouldn’t affect either of them with their metabolisms. “Different version for children?” Makoto nodded at his question.

“Yeah, just not as awe-inspiring, because no flames. Tasty, but not quite so pretty.” She shrugged, going back to her second oven as the timer went off to switch out proofing pans.  
“Any hints on tomorrow?” He asked his wife and her friend, expecting the mysterious, teasing smiles he got as his reply. Just because he expected that response didn’t mean he wanted that to be the response, but he wasn’t going to push and spoil his own surprise.

“We should probably get going,” Usagi said, surprising him in a different way. “I told Headmistress Kirimoto that we would try to stop by today, take some of the children out to the Crown.” He nodded sharply at her words, finishing off the last dregs of his cherry-flavored ice cream. It was rare enough that they’d even gotten permission to do these outings, paying for everything for one or two of the children at the orphanage for an afternoon. Food and a movie or playing all the games at the Crown Arcade as a reward for exceptionally good grades or good behavior, it had been Usagi’s suggestion and luckily it had been taken to whole-heartedly by the orphanage staff. He only wished they could do more.

They left Makoto with a final reminder that they’d see her tomorrow. Outside, back in the August heat of high noon, things were strange. Yes, generally everything quieted down as children went back inside to combat the heat, but this was a different sort of quiet, the type that put his hair on end.

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi murmured next to him, free hand in an old, familiar position, covering a brooch that wasn’t on her chest. “Look.” The children were still in the playground, the people on the sidewalk, everyone. Unmoving, still, not slumped to the ground, just still, like statues. Her hand dove into her purse as he turned back to the bakery, Makoto peering out the doorway. He opened his mouth to call out to the Jovian soldier through the glass when a shriek tore through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle! A new threat...

_August 2, 2014_

He swung around towards the noise, his transformation finishing before he even finished the turn. There wasn’t anyone here looking their way, Sailor Jupiter already barrelling her way out of her bakery. The shriek came again, louder now, but he still couldn’t pinpoint it. His wife’s gloved hand slipped into his own and squeezed once before she took to the air, wings narrowly missing his side as she fought gravity to get aloft. 

“Sailor Moon, be careful,” he warned, standing on his toes to hold her hand until he got a confirming nod and let go. Mamoru wouldn’t let her get hurt, not if he could help it. Jupiter stopped behind him, speaking rapidly into her communicator watch. He caught the other senshi speaking faintly on the other end of the line, paying more attention to his wife’s rapid climb into the air and trying to pinpoint where the shriek had come from. It happened again, the noise of a terrified human bouncing around the high buildings surrounding them, making it impossible to track.

“Get away from me!” The voice was strident, female, with just the smallest terrified quibble at the end. It wasn’t Sailor Moon, but it was clear his wife had found them, racing off into the alley beside _La Vie En Rose_ without a word to either of her guardians standing below, husband or friend. Mamoru ran, desperate to make it there before she did, already knowing he would fail. He hadn’t been there the last time, he needed to be there now. He needed to be able to help her. 

“The others are coming,” Jupiter called out from behind him, right on his heels. The alley was already full of outright screams as they got to it, Sailor Moon’s wings stirring up trash and debris as she tried to land. 

“Sailor Moon!” The redheaded woman that had first threatened the still unknown enemy spoke quickly, Jupiter’s curse from behind him as much as the Osakan accent he now heard identifying the woman for him. Naru Osaka, of course. “Don’t let it catch your eyes! It’s a basilisk!” The creature clinging to the dingy red brick across the alley from her certainly looked like no basilisk from myth, more lizard than snake with muscular green-scaled limbs and sharp black claws digging into the manmade stone. It whipped its head back to stare at them, Mamoru managing to throw his arm up to block its gaze.

“I can’t attack,” Jupiter murmured to him under the distraction of Naru yelling to get the monster’s attention back on her. “They’re too close to it, I might hit her too.”  
“How far -” He didn’t even get to finish his question.  
“Too far.” Mamoru cursed at her answer, peering over the top of his arm.

“Let me try to take out its eyes,” he said, heart leaping to his throat when Sailor Moon took over from her middle school best friend in taunting the basilisk. “It’ll at least keep us safe from that much.” He didn’t even know if he could hit it in the eyes, not without being turned himself. His mask might count as much as a mirror had for Perseus, with the statistical data running across his eyes. The probability of his landing the shot where he wanted was not high, and dropped as he considered the logistics of needing a second shot, his mask helpfully informed him.

“Hey!” Jupiter added to the taunting, and he had no choice, barely taking a moment to aim at the head whipping towards them before throwing a rose, his hand reaching out for another as he ducked back behind his cape. A screech told him he had made his target, but his mask informed him it hadn’t been a straight shot into the brain like he had intended. They were fighting a one-eyed basilisk now. His chances of making a second shot were less than two percent, and they didn’t know if the stone abilities worked with one eye or not.

“Tuxedo Mask!” Sailor Moon shouted, and he already knew what she was planning. 

“No!” He screamed the word, rose whipping out of his hand in desperation. He made it before she did, the rose clearly hitting the good eye with another scream before Sailor Moon could go beating it about the head with the Eternal Tiare. His wife gave him a furious look, and he knew he would be in trouble later. He wasn’t about to risk her falling from the sky as stone and breaking.

“Pft,” another voice called out over the screeching, thrashing lizard. “Don’t send a beast to do woman’s job, isn’t that right, ladies?” There was a dark haired woman at the opposite end of the alley, sharply dressed in a black Western style pantsuit. She smirked as they all stared at her, pulling out a gun and shooting the lizard in the head. Naru screamed, the sound blending into the ear-ringing of the gunshot. Blood and brains didn’t splatter them, instead the lizard turned to stone and crumpled into dust. “Now, now, miss, don’t be afraid. I won’t let you crumple,” the woman said mockingly.

“Who are you?” Sailor Moon tried to get her attention, but the woman didn’t raise her sunglass-covered face or the smoking gun to the carefully flapping guardian.  
“No one important,” the woman said mildly. “Just doing my job, like you are. We need energy, and it’s amazing how much even puny humans store up, all unaware.”  
“Energy for what?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Flappy Bird[1],” the woman chuckled cruelly. “Don’t you know the best villains don’t monologue?” She aimed her gun at Naru. “Say night-night to the pretty birdie and her friends.”

Mamoru _moved_, leaping in front of his wife’s friend, his wife’s scream ringing in his ears. He didn’t know if his cape could withstand a bullet, but he had to try. His breath rushed out at the pain in his back, but it was dull, like the pain of a bruise, not the searing pain of a bullet. Naru looked up at him, dust-covered face bare inches away from his own as he braced against the wall, her green eyes panicked. 

“Ruin all my fun,” the gun-toting woman said with a suffering sigh behind him. “I’ll be off. Ta-ta.” He whipped his head around to look at her, but Jupiter’s outraged cry already told him the woman was gone. They were left with more questions than answers, he thought as he pulled away from Naru.

“You alright, miss?” He asked awkwardly, his mask directly informing him she had no injuries, but he had a mighty fine bruise and possibly cracked ribs that his magic was already working on.

“Yes - I seem to be,” Naru murmured. “That’s what I get for wanting to try to get into my store from the back, hunh?”  
“Do you want something to drink, miss?” Jupiter asked from the entrance to the alley. “The bakery next door, I’m sure the owner wouldn’t mind if we went and got you something.”  
“I - thank you,” Naru nodded.  
“I’ll go inform the others that the danger has passed, but that Sailor Mercury will want to do scans,” Jupiter said before she left. Nothing more was said as she did so, then silent moments later Makoto Kino was opening the back door of her bakery.

“Naru, Sailor Jupiter told me you were back here, come in, I’ve got tea on,” she called out, brushing flour from her face. Naru bowed to him and the now-grounded Sailor Moon, then walked into the bakery. Makoto shot him a distinctly unhappy look as she shut the door behind the redhead. Great.

Sailor Moon still refused to speak, detransforming silently and just standing there, staring at the pile of dust that they both knew Ami and Luna would examine over and over again. He let his transformation fade.  
“Usako -”  
“No,” his wife bit out, turning away from him. “No. Don’t call me that right now, Mamoru.” Her voice trembled on the last syllable of his name, both of them unused to hearing it. His sandals scraped the ground as he stepped towards her.  


“Usagi.” She huddled in on herself further at her name, shoulders hitching. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, gratified when she turned enough to bury her head against his neck. The hot tears against his skin hurt worse than any bruise to his back.  
“I can’t lose you again, Mamo-chan,” she whispered. “I can’t. That - you didn’t know it wasn’t a real bullet. She could’ve been lying, it might not’ve just been the basilisk’s powers reversing on itself.”  
“No,” he agreed, accepting her palm smacking his chest as just punishment. “I didn’t know it wasn’t real, or that it wouldn’t turn me to stone. But I wasn’t about to let Naru get shot, Usako.”

“I know,” she said after a long moment, turning in his arms to hug him better. He relished the move, despite the ache in his back. “I know. I - can we go home? Just for a little while, I don’t want Chieko or Matsuko to think we abandoned them.” That made his heart hurt anew, that even with her own troubles his wife refused to let down the children he had once been.  
“Sure, love.” He was grateful to make out the sounds of people moving again past the alley, it meant she didn’t need to expend her energy saving them. 

Mamoru waited until they were halfway home to bring up something that had occurred to him.  
“Naru’s going to have a crush on Tuxedo Mask again, isn’t she?” He groaned, relishing Usagi’s shaky laugh from where she had been burrowed against his side the entire walk.  
“Don’t worry. Chiba Usagi’s crush on Tuxedo Mask will always be worse,” she promised, leaning up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Flappy Bird was a mobile game that rose to prominence in 2013, before being yanked from the app stores in 2014 by its creator due to his dislike of how "addicting" it had become.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> 1It's a huge problem, even now - here's a good link to learn more (that has more references, even!) [Sophelia's Japan](http://sopheliajapan.blogspot.com/2013/01/adoption-in-japan-part-1-why-are-there.html#.XbTdiZNKgnU)[return to text]
> 
> 2 Jeremy Wade is a biologist and master fisherman with TV shows on Animal Planet and YouTube- the completed _River Monsters_ and the ongoing _Dark Waters_. Our female cat _loves_ his voice: she's come running from other rooms to sit in our lap, entranced, when he's speaking, but cares very little about the fish themselves. [Youtube, to hear him for yourselves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJKULGoKQAM)[return to text]
> 
> 3 The Obon, or Bon, festival in Japan is all about honoring your ancestors, cleaning off their graves, while the spirit of your ancestors returns to your household altars. The actual date of it for 2014 was in July, not in August (I made a mistake when I wrote this, but it's become plot integral)... so we're stealing the 2015 dates of August 13 - August 16. (Sorry if I offended anyone!) [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bon_Festival)[return to text]
> 
> 4 Cherries Jubilee is typically just as Makoto served it, over ice cream. It was a staple of our Christmas feasts with my dad's family for many years. (In this case, I am Lily.) [Recipe](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchen/cherries-jubilee-recipe-1928361)[return to text]


End file.
